Os Gêmeos Potter e a Câmara Secreta
by Gaby Amorinha
Summary: 2ª temporada da série "Os Gêmeos Potter". Em seu segundo ano em Hogwarts, os gêmeos encontram novos mistérios e aventuras. O que era a voz na parede? Quem estava por trás dos ataques aos alunos? Mais uma vez, Hogwarts trazia a eles muito mais do que aulas de magia.
1. AVISOS INICIAIS

_**Alguns esclarecimentos IMPORTANTES para a fic**_

Olá leitores queridos do meu S2.

Como vêem, esta fic foge do meu normal (Naruto) para entrar em algo diferente mas que eu também amo muito: Harry Potter! Mas porque é tão importante para vocês lerem este tópico antes de seguir para a emoção da história em si?

Simples: ESTA FIC NÃO É PLÁGIO.

_Como a fic funciona?_

É praticamente uma releitura da obra de nossa querida JK Rowling. Cada temporada será referente a um dos livros da amada escritora, inclusive preservando o nome dos capítulos, e tentarei ao máximo deixar os nomes dos personagens em sua forma original (inglês) pois a tradução mudou muita coisa. Cada capítulo será como o seu referente no livro original, mas com a pequena diferença que faz o ideal da fic: o fato de Harry ter uma irmã gêmea e as (muitas) mudanças que isso trará.

_Ah, entendo, é a história da JK reescrita com uma personagem a mais?_

Quase isso. Como é uma fic, posso mudar o que quiser, mas vou tentar ser fiel. Ou não!

_Quem é a tal personagem extra?_

Ashley Potter (ou Ash), irmã gêmea do Harry.

_E esta temporada?_

Esta é a segunda temporada, referente ao livro dois: Harry Potter e a câmara secreta.

_Quantas serão as temporadas?_

Dez, talvez onze ou um pouco mais, pois pretendo mostrar a vida deles depois do fim da guerra: a dificuldade para se formar depois de tanta aula perdida, o emprego, casamento, filhos, e, claro, a nova geração estudando na escola!

_Como a fic será classificada?_

Em geral, como +18, mas cada temporada tem sua classificação diferente.

_E qual é a classificação desta?_

Hm.. 14+, creio eu.

_E quanto à velocidade de postagem?_

Um pouco mais lento do que minhas outras fics, pois preciso ler o capítulo da JK, pescar as coisas que vou jogar no _meu_ capítulo e só então escrever. Se estiver demorando mais do que deveria, deixarei um aviso ON.

E então, alguma dúvida? Se sim, deixe uma review. Se não, rumo ao primeiro capítulo e divirta-se!

Beijinhos,

Gaby Amorinha


	2. Capítulo 1 - O Pior Aniversário

**|Título: Os Gêmeos Potter e a Câmara Secreta**

**|Sinopse: 2ª temporada da série "Os Gêmeos Potter". Em seu segundo ano em Hogwarts, os gêmeos encontram novos mistérios e aventuras. O que era a voz na parede? Quem estava por trás dos ataques aos alunos? Mais uma vez, Hogwarts trazia a eles muito mais do que aulas de magia.**

**|Disclaimer: Harry Potter e seus personagens pertencem apenas à Tia Jô. Peguei emprestado apenas, e dei o meu toque pessoal. Espero que gostem! ^^**

**|Escrita por: Gaby Amorinha**

**|Betada por: Drica Grint**

**|Classificação: 14+**

**|Gêneros: Ação, Amizade, Aventura, Escolar, Fantasia, Ficção, Magia, Mistério, Romance e Novela, Shoujo**

**|Alertas: Heterossexualidade, Spoilers**

**|Shipps: Segredo. Por enquanto.**

**|Capítulo 1**

* * *

**_Lumus!_**

**Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom.**

**Olá leitores,**

**Depois de um curto período sem postar a série, ela voltou!**

**Aqui estou eu como primeiro capítulo da segunda temporada da nossa série. Nessa temporada eu já posso prometer mais originalidade e diversão que na anterior, então acho que ela vai ser mais divertida.**

**Se você caiu aqui na minha fic de "paraquedas" e não leu a primeira temporada, é só ir no meu perfil que ela está lá, ou pode se aventurar a ler essa aqui assim mesmo. =p**

**Então, bom retorno aos antigos leitores e bem vindo aos novos!**

**Boa leitura,**

**Gaby Amorinha**

* * *

**Capítulo 1 - O Pior Aniversário**

- Eu vou matar esse bicho, juro que vou! - Válter esbravejou à mesa do café. Agora não era raro ocorrer esse tipo de discussão envolvendo Morgana e Edwiges. Elas soltaram outro pio tristonho no andar de cima.

- Elas estão chateadas! - Harry resmungou. - Se deixassem Ash e eu soltá-las um pouco então...

- Eu tenho cara de idiota? - Válter resmungou, com um pedaço de ovo pendendo da bigodeira. Ash conteve um acesso de risos. - Eu sei o que vai acontecer se eu deixar vocês soltarem aqueles bichos: vão mandar mensagens para os colegas daquela escola esquisita.

- Não vou, juro! Mas elas precisam voar um po...

- Não, ponto final!

Então houve um período onde tudo o que se ouvia era o som de Ashley fritando bacon na frigideira. O som da gordura estourando atiçou o paladar de Duda.

- Eu quero mais bacon. - ele grunhiu. Na verdade, falou, mas seu excesso de gordura o assemelhava tanto a um porco que Harry e Ash tinham dificuldades para assimilar que o que saia da boca dele não era "oinc, oinc" mas sim palavras completas.

- Você esqueceu a palavra mágica. - Ashley resmungou entre os dentes, passando três das cinco fatias de bacon para um prato.

O silêncio dessa vez foi outro. Foi pesado. Tenso. Ash estava muito entretida no bacon, mas Harry percebeu o perigo vindouro.

- Ela não quis dizer isso. - ele disse apressadamente. - Ela quis dizer por fa... - mas era tarde demais.

- QUANTAS VEZES VAMOS TER QUE DIZER QUE NÃO VAMOS TOLERAR MENÇÕES À SUA... ANORMALIDADE DEBAIXO DO NOSSO TETO?

A confusão estava armada. Ashley aproveitou a discussão que prorrompeu para passar as outras duas fatias de bacon para o bolso sem ser percebida.

- NÓS ACOLHEMOS VOCÊS E NOS RETRIBUEM DESSA FORMA?! JÁ CHEGA! SUBAM PARA SEU QUARTO, IMEDIATAMENTE!

Os gêmeos acharam melhor nem discutir. Ash largou o prato de bacon na frente de porc... digo, Duda, e os irmãos subiram para o aposento.

Ash fechou a porta e tirou os bacons do bolso. Colocou um na gaiola de Edwiges e foi até Morgana:

- Olha o que a mamãe trouxe pra você! - a coruja negra começou a mastigar o bacon, estalando o bico em aprovação. - Não se preocupe Morgana... Eu vou te tirar daí, de algum jeito.

Ash estava a todo custo tentando aprender a arrombar cadeados, mas sem sucesso. Usara ferramentas, grampos, até fósforos, mas nada dava certo e ela estava começando a se desesperar.

Isso porque as corujas não eram as únicas trancadas. Todo o material de bruxo dos gêmeos (malão com livros, vassouras, varinhas) estava trancado no armário debaixo da escada onde costumavam viver.

Assim, eles realmente queriam fazer seus deveres de casa, mas não podiam o que começara a desesperá-los em relação à bronca que iam levar quando as aulas voltassem. Também não podiam praticar quadribol, o que os fazia perguntar se iriam conseguir manter o lugar no time sem ter treinado durante o verão. Estavam completamente privados de qualquer prática relacionada ao mundo bruxo, a não ser cuidar de suas corujas e alimentá-las com comida roubada da mesa do café.

- Legal, agora minhas calças estão cheias de gordura de bacon. - Ash resmungou, procurando outra roupa para vestir.

Ela e o irmão não tinham mudado muito - continuavam usando óculos e magricelas - mas ambos estavam com o cabelo maior. Válter tentara desesperadamente levar Harry para cortar os cabelos, mas a chave do carro sempre sumia quando ele ia fazer isso. Ash acabara por cortar dois dedos com a tesoura da gaveta, o que deixou o cabelo de Harry ainda mais desleixado e repicado, mas ambos haviam gostado do visual. Já o channel de Ash não parecia nem de longe com um channel. Estava todo despontado e lhe tocava os ombros. Quando Petúnia mencionou um corte, Ashley levantou a faca que usava para cortar os legumes do almoço e resmungou um "nem pense nisso" suficientemente ameaçador para que nunca mais se tocasse no assunto.

Afinal, os Dursley estavam com medo dos Potter. Harry via isso como um avanço, pois estavam quase sendo deixados em paz, mas Ash se aproveitava disso sempre que necessário. Era só o medo de acordarem transformados em sapos que impedia os Dursley de trancar os gêmeos junto com os malões.

- Harry, me dá uma mãozinha aqui? - Ash entrava no quarto usando um vestido que parecia ter sido feito para uma moça no mínimo cinco anos mais velha que ela. Segurava uma faixa vermelha na outra mão. - Nem têm a decência de nos comprar roupas - ela resmungou, puxando a saia do vestido para cima - e nos mandam cortar os cabelos. Como se eles se importassem com nossa aparência. Segura para mim - ela passou a sobras do tecido para Harry e começou a amarrar a faixa abaixo do busto, segurando o vestido no lugar. - agora dá um laço.

- Eu não sei "dar laços", Ash.

- Sabe sim, é igual amarrar sapatos.

Harry deu um resmungo baixo. Ash sempre tinha essas ideias mirabolantes para fazer suas roupas parecerem menos... estranhas. A maioria delas incluía faixas e laços. Até cortava em algumas situações mais dramáticas.

- E então? - ela perguntou, dando um giro pra o irmão analisar a nova aparência do vestido rosa.

- Você fica muito diferente de saia. - ele respondeu mesmo ela tendo usado saia em Hogwarts o ano inteiro.

- Eu sei. Prefiro calças jeans, mas está muito calor hoje e eu não tenho shorts limpos.

- Entendi. - Harry respondeu, se jogando na cama. Pegou uma bolinha do chão e começou a lançá-la no teto repetidamente. Ash se jogou em sua cama e começou a brincar com um dos soldadinhos quebrados de Duda. Então, subitamente, sua paz foi interrompida pela voz irritante do tio soando no andar de baixo.

- Vocês dois! Sala de estar! Agora!

Os gêmeos se arrastaram até o andar de baixo. Duda e Petúnia estavam alegremente assentados no sofá.

"Ah não... Se eles estão felizes, coisa boa não pode ser." - eles pensaram. Soltaram juntos muxoxos de desaprovação e se jogaram no outro sofá, prontos para o pior.

- Hoje, como todos sabem, é um dia muito importante.

Os irmãos nem se iludiam mais. Era mesmo um dia importante: era aniversário dos dois. Doze anos. No entanto, era um dia perfeitamente comum sob esse aspecto. Quando Válter falou sobre ser um dia importante, é claro que ele não estava falando sobre os gêmeos. Só podia ser...

-... o dia em que posso fechar o maior negócio da minha vida! Vou sair para buscar os Mason em breve, então vamos repassar o cronograma. Petúnia, querida, quando eu chegar você vai estar...

- Na sala, esperando para recebê-los como manda a etiqueta!

- Muito bom! E você, meu Dudoca?

Duda limpou a garganta e ofereceu o braço gordo a uma mulher invisível.

- Posso guardar o seu casaco, Sra. Mason?

- Own, meu filhinho...

E então, Válter se virou para os gêmeos, com uma expressão ameaçadora no rosto.

- E vocês?

Harry engoliu em seco antes de responder:

- Vamos ficar em nosso quarto, sem fazer nenhum barulho, fingindo que não existimos.

- Estarão! - Válter reafirmou. - Agora, seria muito interessante treinar uns elogios para de noite. Por exemplo: Ouvi dizer que o senhor é um ótimo jogador de golfe, Sr. Mason! - Petúnia e Duda deram sorrisinhos de aprovação. Ash escorou no braço do sofá. Estava dolorosamente entediada. Até continha os bocejos. Válter se virou para Petúnia. - Sua vez, querida.

Ela pareceu pensar um pouco. Por fim, verbalizou seu elogio:

- Mas que vestido maravilhoso, Sra. Mason! Onde o comprou? Eu adoraria ter um vestido assim!

- Oh, muito bem, querida! - virou-se para Duda. - Sua vez, filhote.

Duda coçou a garganta e se pôs de pé em uma pose pomposa.

- Que tal: Sr. Mason, pediram na escola para que escrevêssemos uma redação sobre nosso herói e eu escrevi sobre o senhor!

Essa foi demais, para todos. Válter começou a dar tapinhas de aprovação nas costas gordas do garoto. Petúnia deu um guincho e parecia à beira de lágrimas. Harry e Ash estavam se segurando para não cair na gargalhada.

Quando todas as reações cessaram, Válter saiu para buscar os ternos, mas não sem antes alertar os gêmeos para que ficassem fora do caminho de Petúnia enquanto ela limpava a casa e preparava o jantar. Assim sendo, Ash e Harry foram para o banco no jardim da casa e se assentaram, lado a lado, e em silêncio. Ambos ficaram um bom tempo encarando a grama verde no chão até que Ash tomou coragem para fazer a pergunta que estava entalada há semanas nas gargantas dos dois:

- Eles se esqueceram de nós, não foi?

Foi como levar um soco no estômago. Era aquilo que vinham remoendo a tanto tempo, e que finalmente parecia ter sido posto (dolorosamente) para fora.

Os gêmeos haviam feito, ou pelo menos assim pensavam amigos em Hogwarts. Rony, o garoto ruivo, e Hermione, a nerd. No entanto, mesmo depois de prometerem escrever para eles, Rony até comentara uma visita de alguns dias em sua casa, nenhum deles escrevera. Um quintanista, Olívio Wood, prometera a Ash levar ela e o irmão para praticar quadribol, mas não dera notícias tampouco.

O fato é que estar tanto tempo enclausurados na casa dos Dursley sem nenhuma notícia do mundo bruxo fazia de tudo que os gêmeos haviam vivido em seu ano letivo um sonho distante. Alegrariam-se até com a visão de Draco Malfoy, seu arquirrival, só para saber que fora tudo real.

Harry deu um longo suspiro e fitou as nuvens no céu.

- Claro que não, Ash. Eles devem... Ah, algo deve ter acontecido.

- É você tem razão. Não devemos nos preocupar, logo o ano letivo vai voltar. Então vamos pedir boas explicações deles, não é mesmo Harry? - o garoto não respondeu. Estava estatizado, fitando a sebe do outro lado. - Harry?

Ash olhou também e viu o que o irmão via. Havia dois olhos grandes e redondos como bolas de tênis, verdes, os espiando da sebe. Então eles piscaram e sumiram.

- Harry, o que era...

Mas a óbvia pergunta dela não chegou a ser formulada. Passos pesados começaram a amassar a grama, e uma voz grave e zombeteira soou, controlando e se aproximando aos poucos:

- Eu sei que dia é hoje...

Ash sentiu uma onda de fúria nascer em seu âmago e ameaçava irromper a qualquer momento. Ela agarrou o banco com força o bastante para deixar os nós dos dedos esbranquiçados. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, enquanto se esperava acalmar. Não podia deixar Duda lhe afetar tão facilmente. Harry, por outro lado, já estava com o rosto vermelho e fervendo de raiva, e a adrenalina consumia seu corpo. Normalmente, ele se acalmaria e impediria Ash de avançar em Duda, mas aquela situação era outra.

A garota se irritava facilmente quando ofendida, mas ela era orgulhosa e egoísta demais para que explodisse por qualquer coisa inferior a ela. Antes Duda era o ápice da raiva dela, mas agora ela era uma bruxa. Uma bruxa famosa. E Duda, o que era? Um trouxa gordo que achava ser forte o bastante para afetá-la.

"Mas ele é escória." ela pensou "Um trouxa nojento que devia se subjugar ao meu poder. Se ao menos eu pudesse usar mágica fora de Hogwarts...!".

Mas Harry não via as coisas assim. Duda era estúpido e conseguia irritá-lo. Harry não se importava se ele era trouxa. Conseguira irritá-lo!

- Oh, então você aprendeu os dias da semana. - Harry resmungou.

- Harry, não vale à pena. - Ash advertiu. - Não se tratando de um trouxa. Essa escória não é digna de nossa ira.

Harry dirigiu um olhar relativamente surpreso para a irmã. Que atitude era aquela? Examinou-a lentamente. Ergueu uma sobrancelha. Teria que confrontá-la sobre aquela reação mais tarde. A sua análise da garota foi então interrompida, pela voz de Duda.

- É o aniversário de vocês. - o gordo falou. Não havia ouvido os insultos claros dirigidos a ele por Ash. - E como não receberam nada? Nenhuma carta, nenhum presente... Nada. Será que nem naquela escola estranha vocês têm amigos?

Foi o fim. Ele tocara na ferida. Tocara no assunto que vinha corroendo os gêmeos, especialmente Ash, por dentro. Os dois se puseram de pé num salto. Os olhos de Duda se arregalaram um pouco em um susto suave. Ash tivera o instinto de passar a mão pela faixa do vestido, procurando a varinha, e ficando particularmente atordoada quando não a encontrou lá. Harry foi mais esperto. Tudo bem que não conseguia e não podia fazer magia naquele momento, mas não haveria problema em fingi-la... Haveria?

Ele ergueu a mão direita à sua frente, apontando-a para Duda. O garoto ficou pálido. Deu para ver que gotas de suor começaram a escorrer da cabeça do mesmo. Ele tremia levemente. Harry deu um meio sorriso. "Onde está o todo zombador Duda agora, hein?"

E para concluir o terror, Harry soltou palavras desconexas, como se lançasse uma maldição:

- Hócus Pócus! Jígueri-pôqueri! Esguili-uigli!

Duda se virou e saiu correndo em disparada como um porco que foge do abate. Quando o menino grunhiu pra sua mãe que "eles estavam fazendo aquilo que ela sabia", Harry e Ash já estavam se acabando de rir. Petúnia examinou o filho de cima a baixo. Como não viu nenhuma alteração, não se alterou demais, mas sabia que o filho não inventaria aquilo sem algum fundamento. Assim sendo, como punição, Harry foi queimar as costas no Sol ajoelhado ao lado do banco onde estivera assentado minutos atrás, com um pincel na mão, repintando a mobília. Já Ash, se curvou sobre o impecável canteiro de flores próximo às paredes da casa para aparar as roseiras.

Poucos minutos depois, ambos estavam com as costas extremamente doloridas. Devido ao sol que queimava alto no céu, gotas e mais gotas de suor escorriam em seus corpos, molhando sua pele e morrendo em contato ao tecido de suas roupas. E as mentes de ambos fervilhavam.

Seria possível que Duda estivesse certo? Que eles não tinham amigos?

Harry sentia uma onda avassaladora de nostalgia invadir sua alma ao se lembrar do ano anterior, mas essa era imediatamente substituída por uma raiva infinita que lhe corroia por dentro. E não era muito diferente com Ash.

Rony, que Harry considerava seu melhor amigo, e que Ash via como um ótimo companheiro para zoar o Malfoy. Hermione, que Harry admirava pela enorme inteligência e lealdade, e que Ash considerava sua melhor amiga.

E Olívio. Ash não conseguia esquecer a promessa do quintanista. Prometera levar ela e Harry para uma volta de vassoura, até uma partida de quadribol. Ela nem sequer contara a promessa para o irmão, para que ele não visse Olívio como mais um mentiroso.

Cada célula do corpo de Ash ansiava por subir na vassoura e alçar os ares novamente. Ela nascera para aquilo. E agora sua vassoura estava trancada debaixo da escada e ela nem sequer podia escrever para Olívio para implorar por uma volta na garupa dele, pois Morgana e Edwiges também estavam trancadas por um cadeado.

"Olívio, seu maldito!"

Se ao menos ele tivesse escrito para ela. Se qualquer um deles tivesse escrito!

"Seus mentirosos!"

- Ash! Pare!

Ela abriu os olhos assustada. Estava vendo embaçado. Ao passar a mão nos olhos para remover o embaçado, viu-as molhadas com lágrimas que ela acabara de enxugar.

Ela reparou então que quase destruíra as roseiras de Petúnia. Harry tinha acabado de pintar o banco e a parara a tempo.

- Chega, já podou o bastante. Vamos voltar.

Ela acenou em confirmação e adentrou a casa.

- O jantar está na mesa. - Petúnia resmungou. - Pisem nos jornais.

Os gêmeos foram até a cozinha. Um pudim ricamente ornamentado esperava sobre a geladeira para ser consumido. Petúnia devia ter trabalhado a tarde inteira nele. Um aroma característico indicava que um peru assado com batatas, no forno. E o que esperava por eles sobre a mesa eram dois pães com queijo.

Eles começaram contendo os resmungos de raiva e voltaram para o seu quarto. Tudo o que queriam era deitar e dormir o sono dos justos. Provavelmente só acordariam pela manhã. Mas eles, assim que abriram a porta, viram que não poderiam fazer isso.

Já havia alguém lá, pulando alegremente de uma cama para a outra.

* * *

**Finalmente!**

**Eita capítulo que custou a sair!**

**Eu vou tentar, repito TENTAR, postar um capítulo por semana. Como um administro duas fics ao mesmo tempo, isso quer dizer um cap novo para cada fic a cada 2 semanas. No entanto, esse ano é meu ano de vestibular, então não posso garantir muita coisa. e.e**

**Eu tenho uma novidade! Se você tem a cabeça fervilhando de perguntas para me fazer sobre as fics (quando vai atualizar, o que vai acontecer com tal personagem) pode mandar para /GabyAmorinha. Spoilers não serão dados a todo o momento, mas me sonde! Quem sabe você consegue algo?**

**E é isso. Vejo vocês no próximo chap. Ou no Ask. ^^**

**Beijinhos,**

**Gaby Amorinha**

**Malfeito feito!**

**_Nox!_**

* * *

**_NB/ Olá pessoinhas que leem ! Espero que vocês estejam bem .. Senti saudades de deixar meus comentários de Beta aqui para vocês . Bom primeira coisa que eu gostaria de comentar é AEEEEEE SEGUNDA TEMPORADA ! A segunda coisa que eu queria comentar é"Gabriela não prometa um capitulo por semana porque sabemos que isso não irá acontecer", eu pegarei no pé dela para o capitulo sair rápido mas conhecendo ela bem do jeito que eu conheço não esperem um por semana. Terceira e última coisa é Ash mostrando seu lado "Malfoyniana" durante a fic, que isso meu Merlin?! O que a convivência com a doninha não faz hein? Bom espero que vocês tenham gostado do começo da segunda temporada e que COMENTEM porque comentários deixam a autora muito feliz, e feliz ela escreve mais rápido. Beijos da Dri._**


	3. Capítulo 2 - O Aviso de Dobby

**|Título: Os Gêmeos Potter e a Câmara Secreta**

**|Sinopse: 2ª temporada da série "Os Gêmeos Potter". Em seu segundo ano em Hogwarts, os gêmeos encontram novos mistérios e aventuras. O que era a voz na parede? Quem estava por trás dos ataques aos alunos? Mais uma vez, Hogwarts trazia a eles muito mais do que aulas de magia.**

**|Disclaimer: Harry Potter e seus personagens pertencem apenas à Tia Jô. Peguei emprestado apenas, e dei o meu toque pessoal. Espero que gostem! ^^**

**|Escrita por: Gaby Amorinha**

**|Betada por: Drica Grint**

**|Classificação: 14+**

**|Gêneros: Ação, Amizade, Aventura, Escolar, Fantasia, Ficção, Magia, Mistério, Romance e Novela, Shoujo**

**|Alertas: Heterossexualidade, Spoilers**

**|Shipps: Segredo. Por enquanto.**

**|Capítulo 2**

* * *

**_Lumus!_**

**Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom.**

**Olá leitores!**

**De volta com mais um cap da fic. Sem muito a acrescentar, apenas espero que gostem!**

**Boa leitura,**

**Gaby Amorinha**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: O Aviso de Dobby**

A criaturinha parou assim que os gêmeos abriram a porta. Saltou para o chão no espaço entre as duas camas e levantou o olhar.

Não devia medir mais de um metro de altura. Era extremamente magro, com a pele amarronzada. A cabeça era um tanto quanto grande se comparada ao resto do corpo, graças às orelhas enormes. Os olhos, verdes e redondos, ocupavam metade do rosto, o que fez Harry perceber que era por ele que estava sendo espionado mais cedo. Para terminar, estava vestindo algo semelhante a uma fronha velha e suja com buracos para enfiar braços e pernas.

Após uns dois segundos do choque inicial, a criatura se inclinou, fazendo uma reverência tão longa que a ponta de seu enorme nariz quase tocou o chão.

Então, saindo do choque e com uma voz extremamente confusa, Ash perguntou:

- O que é você? - Harry pisou no pé da garota que soltou um sonoro "ai" e olhou para ele sem entender o porquê do pisão. Então Harry se apressou a suavizar a fala de sua irmã.

- Quer dizer, quem é você?

A criaturinha se levantou da reverência e respondeu.

- Dobby, meu senhor. Dobby, o elfo doméstico!

- E o que você está fazendo aqui? - Harry perguntou em seu tom mais educado.

- Eu vim porque queria conhecê-lo, meu senhor. Oh, sim, eu queria conhecer o famoso Harry Potter, dono de tantos feitos, e sua irmã, Ashley Potter.

- Olha... - Harry começou, meio sem jeito. - Eu não quero parecer rude nem nada, mas... Essa não é a melhor hora para ter um elfo no meu quarto.

- É. - Ash afirmou. - É uma péssima hora. Por que não vai embora e volta depois?

- Mas... - Dobby murmurou. - Mas Dobby veio alertar...

- Alertar? - Harry indagou.

- Ah, céus. Isso vai longe. - Ash resmungou. Jogou-se na cama, pegou a bolinha de borracha debaixo do travesseiro e começou a brincar de atirá-la ao teto, como fazia quando estava entediada.

- Ok, Dobby. - Harry se virou para o elfo. - Por que você não se senta e...

- Sentar? S - Sentar? Nunca... Nunca na vida...

E para a surpresa de Harry, o elfo se desfez em lágrimas e soluços. Preocupado que os guinchos do mesmo fossem ouvidos no andar de baixo, Harry guiou o elfo até sua cama, onde Dobby se assentou e foi se acalmando aos poucos. Quando Dobby parecia em um estado aceitável, Harry voltou a falar.

- Desculpe-me, Dobby. Eu não queria ofendê-lo.

- O-o-ofender, senhor? N-não senhor, de forma alguma! É que nenhum bruxo nunca convidou Dobby para se assentar com ele... Como igual.

Ash soltou um bufo de desdém. Ainda atirando a bolinha no teto, comentou despreocupada.

- Posso não ser um primor de pessoa, mas até eu posso afirmar que se você nunca foi convidado a se assentar não deve ter conhecido muitos bruxos descentes.

- Não, não conheci. - Dobby respondeu num sussurro. Então em um átimo de segundo, ele se levantou em um salto, subiu no criado mudo e começou a bater a cabeça na janela.

- Dobby mau, Dobby mau! - ele murmurava. Ash parou de jogar sua bolinha para olhar, assustada, para o elfo. Harry se levantou e agarrou Dobby pela fronha, assentando-o na cama de novo.

- Sssshhhh! Não faça barulho, vai chamar a atenção dos trouxas!

- Me-me desculpe senhor.

Harry se deu conta de que ainda segurava a fronha. A soltou e, curioso, perguntou:

- Por que você usa isso, Dobby?

Dobby pareceu não saber do que Harry estava falando, então, olhou para si mesmo e entendeu.

- Ah. Dobby serve uma família, senhor. Uma família de bruxos. Devo fazer o que me ordenam, e eu sempre me faço cumprir castigos quando os desobedeço ou se algo não sair como querem. Essa roupa é o símbolo da minha servidão. Se meus donos me presentearem com roupas novas, então eu serei livre.

- E seus donos não se importam de você ficar se castigando?

- Oh não, meu senhor, na verdade eles me lembram de cumprir uns castigos a mais.

- Que cruel... - Ash murmurou. - Que tipo de gente repulsiva.

- E não há nada que possa se fazer para lhe ajudar? - Harry perguntou. - Eu não posso lhe ajudar?

Harry quase se arrependeu de ter falado, pois Dobby voltou a se engasgar em lágrimas. Harry esperou mais alguns minutos até Dobby se acalmar e o elfo falou:

- Ah, meu senhor... Eu sabia como você era poderoso, sabia de sua grandeza, mas não de sua generosidade...

- Grandeza... Mas eu nem sequer sou o melhor da turma. Hermione sim, ela...

Mas ele se calou. Pensar em Hermione doía.

- Grandeza sim, senhor. Todos sabem como vocês escaparam dele quando crianças.

- Voldemort? - Harry perguntou em confirmação.

O rosto de Dobby se contorceu e ele tampou as orelhas assustado.

- Ah, desculpe-me. Sei que muita gente não gosta de ouvir o nome dele. Meu amigo Rony, por exemplo...

Ele se calou de novo. Pensar em Rony também doía.

- E no ano passado, você escapou de novo! - Dobby continuou. - E é por isso, meu senhor, pela sua grandeza, que Dobby veio alertar: Harry Potter não deve voltar a Hogwarts!

- O quê? Por quê?

- É boa pergunta Harry. - Ash comentou, parando novamente seu passatempo para olhar o diálogo. - Por que meu irmão não pode voltar a Hogwarts?

Subitamente Dobby se contorceu e começou a olhar para os lados desesperadamente. Então agarrou o abajur e começou a bater na própria cabeça.

- Dobby mau, Dobby mau!

- Não! Não, para! - Harry arrancou o objeto das mãos de Dobby e Ash se adiantou, segurando Dobby acima do solo pelas roupas.

- Ok, ok, entendi, não pode me contar!

Dobby relaxou e Ash o largou na cama de novo. Ela voltou ao seu passatempo com a bolinha, mas se manteve alerta ao que aconteceria na cama ao lado.

- Você pode me dizer se tem algo a ver com Vol... cê-sabe-quem?

- Não, meu senhor, não aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado... - e Dobby arregalou seus olhos para Harry, como se tentasse dar uma indicação a ele. Harry pareceu não entender, então Dobby prosseguiu. - Há uma trama para fazer coisas terríveis acontecerem em Hogwarts. Você estará em perigo se for.

- Dobby, Hogwarts tem Dumbledore. Enquanto Dumbledore estiver lá, não tem como eu correr risco.

- Mas... Você não entende... Coisas terríveis que eu não posso... Eu não posso...

Dobby saiu do alcance de Harry e começou a bater a cabeça no armário com um estardalhaço absurdo. Desesperado, Harry tentou conter o elfo, mas ele se debatia mais e mais. Harry ouviu um "Duda deve ter deixado a TV ligada" e passos. Válter estava vindo.

Morrendo de medo, Harry jogou Dobby dentro do armário e se jogou na porta. Fez um sinal para Ash e eles começaram a jogar a bolinha um para o outro como se estivessem fazendo aquilo a horas. Nesse exato minuto a porta do quarto se abriu.

- O que é que vocês estão fazendo? Acabaram de estragar o desfecho da minha piada sobre o golfista japonês! É bom se controlarem e ficarem em silêncio, ou estaremos em sérios problemas depois!

E ele saiu. Harry esperou até os passos pararem e tirou Dobby do armário. O elfo reclamou e começou a bater os pés, mas Harry não se importou. O largou na cama e começou a esbravejar em sussurros:

- Está vendo porque eu tenho voltar? Meu lugar não é aqui, meu lugar é no seu mundo, onde eu tenho amigos!

- Amigos que nem escrevem a Harry Potter?

- Ah, eles devem estar... Espera. - Harry começou a ficar perigosamente vermelho. - Como é que você sabe que eles não escreveram?

- Meu senhor... Meu senhor Potter não deve se irritar com Dobby, meu senhor... Dobby pensou que se meu senhor pensasse que não tinha amigos, então ele não ia querer voltar a Hogwarts. Dobby está com elas aqui, meu senhor. - E Dobby tirou um maço de cartas do bolso. Ash ergueu o olhar e sentiu o coração falhar. Mesmo à distância ela conseguira ler o nome no primeiro envelope.

Olívio Wood.

- Me dê às cartas Dobby! - Harry ordenou, estendendo a mão.

- Só se o senhor prometer não voltar a Hogwarts!

Ash se levantou discretamente e fingiu pegar algo no armário. Dobby estava cercado entre Harry e o móvel, a um metro de distância dela.

- Eu... Eu não posso Dobby.

- Então lamento meu senhor, mas eu...

Subitamente, Ash se virou e arrancou o aço das mãos de Dobby.

- Pouco me importam suas intenções com meu irmão, mas essas cartas também são minhas!

Dobby então se desesperou. Precisava de outro plano.

Passou correndo debaixo dos braços estendidos de Harry e foi até o corredor.

- Dobby, não! - Harry chamou, sussurrando.

O elfo não ouviu. Começou a descer as escadas para a cozinha com Harry em seu encalço, pé ante pé. Logo ambos estavam no aposento. Dobby estralou os dedos e Harry sentiu-se prender a respiração. O pudim de Petúnia, o impecável pudim, flutuava a dois metros do chão.

- Não, Dobby, por favor! - Harry pediu com os braços estendidos pronto para segurar o pudim.

- O senhor tem que me prometer!

Harry suspirou.

- Eu não posso Dobby. Hogwarts é o meu lar.

- Então eu vou ter que fazer.

Harry tentou correr silenciosamente para impedir, mas tarde demais. O pudim se espatifou bem na cabeça da Sra. Mason. O garoto ainda se virou para trás, procurando Dobby para estrangulá-lo até a morte, mas o elfo desaparecera.

Apenas o olhar de Válter para Harry foi o bastante para o garoto saber que estava em problemas sérios.

Talvez Válter ainda tivesse conseguido fechar seu negócio, se não fosse pela coruja.

O pássaro invadiu a sala piando loucamente e roubando gritinhos da Sra. Mason disse que sua mulher tinha uma enorme aversão por pássaros de qualquer espécie. Terminou dizendo que naquela casa só tinham loucos tentando traumatizar sua mulher.

Quando o casal deixou a casa, Válter estava mais vermelho que pimenta malagueta, e parecia prestes a explodir. Então a carta que a coruja carregava se desvencilhou da mesma e se pôs na frente de Harry. Começou, então, a recitar seu conteúdo:

_"Prezado Senhor Potter, Fomos informados que um feitiço de levitação foi usado esta noite em seu local de residência às 09h12min. Como o senhor sabe bruxos de menor idade não tem permissão para fazer feitiços fora da escola e, a continuar esta prática, o senhor poderá ser expulso da referida escola (Decreto para restrição racional da prática de bruxaria por menores, 1875, parágrafo C)._

_Gostaríamos também de lembrar-lhe que qualquer atividade mágica que possa chamar a atenção da comunidade não mágica (trouxa) é uma infração grave, conforme seção 13 do Estatuto de Sigilo da Confederação Internacional de Bruxos._

_Boas férias!_

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

_Escritório de Controle do Uso Indevido de Mágica_

_Ministério da Magia"_

E a carta caiu ao chão. Os olhos de Válter brilharam em êxtase. Harry engoliu em seco.

- Você não me disse que não podiam usar mágica fora da escola... Deve ter se esquecido de mencionar...

"Estamos perdidos." Harry pensou.

E não deu outra. Na manhã seguinte, Válter instalou diversas trancas na porta do quarto, grades na janela e uma portinhola por onde passaria comida para dentro.

Os gêmeos foram trancados lá com a singela promessa de serem soltos duas vezes ao dia para usar o banheiro. Três vezes ao dia, duas latinhas de sopa fria eram empurradas pela portinhola, e os gêmeos se sacrificavam para dividi-las com as corujas. O efeito, no entanto, era visível. Ash e Harry estavam ficando sem forças.

- Harry, estou começando a rezar para aquele elfo. Se ele voltasse...

- Iria dizer que é melhor assim. Ele não quer que saiamos daqui.

Ash se assentou subitamente, como se tivesse tido uma ideia.

- Elfo! Isso me lembra... As cartas, Harry!

Contente por ter algo com o que se alegrar, ela pegou o maço de cartas. Repararam que a maioria estava endereçada a ambos, com a exceção de cinco cartas de Olívio, todas endereçadas a ela.

Ash entregou as outras cartas a Harry e começou a abrir as de Olívio.

A primeira delas era bem casual, onde ele sugeria uma data para o passeio de vassoura dos três. A segunda era triste e desapontada, onde ele parecia profundamente chateado por ela, supostamente, não querer mais sair a ponto de sequer responder a carta. A terceira era raivosa, ele realmente usara xingos na carta, amaldiçoando-a por ignorá-lo. Na quarta ele parecia intrigado. Esperava que a provocação da carta anterior fosse realmente fazê-la responder.

A quinta era breve. Um bilhete. Poucas palavras:

"Agora eu estou realmente preocupado, Ash. Aconteceu alguma coisa? Se não me responder esse bilhete em três dias, eu vou descobrir onde você mora e vou aí falar com você pessoalmente."

- Oh meu Deus, não! - ela sussurrou.

Se ele viesse, só ia piorar as coisas.

- O quê? O que foi? - Harry perguntou.

- Hm... Nada de mais. - ela respondeu. Pela data já faziam cinco dias do bilhete, o que significava que ele já devia estar a procurando.

"E se ele encontrar?", ela se perguntou, "Me levaria daqui?".

Logo a noite baixou. Ash leu as outras cartas e fez um esforço enorme para esconder as de Olívio do Harry. Por algum motivo, não queria que o irmão as lesse.

Quando a noite caiu, e Harry adormeceu, ele se viu perdido em um sonho onde estava trancafiado atrás de uma grade de zoológico, com uma placa com os dizeres "Bruxo menor de idade" abaixo do portão. Ele viu Dobby no meio da multidão que o olhava e implorou por ajuda, mas o elfo apenas disse "Está seguro aí, meu senhor". E então os Dursley apareceram e começaram a chacoalhar as grades, fazendo um barulho ensurdecedor.

- Pare... - Harry sussurrava. - Parem...

O barulho ficou tão intenso que Harry acordou. E então ele percebeu que não era no sonho que o barulho estava, mas na vida real: um rosto sardento de cabelos ruivos estava bem na frente da janela, e chacoalhava as grades com vigor.

Era Ronald Weasley.

* * *

**Ufaaaaaaa!**

**Esse cap num saia de jeito nenhum! Ok, admito. Eu estava com preguiça dele. e.e**

**Mas consegui cumprir meu prazo e liberá-lo quinta! Viva eu! \o/**

**Então, compensem meu esforço, porfa, com um comentário beeem bacana, sim?**

**Obrigada por lerem!**

**Beijos,**

**Gaby Amorinha**

* * *

**NB/Devo dar os parabéns a Gaby por cumprir o prazo. To gostando de ver. Bom sobre o capitulo, finalmente o Ron vai aparecer *-* Dobby sempre muito fofo ^^ amo ele! Olívio e Ash hein?! O que será que vai rolar? E o Draco nessa história toda? Essa e outras perguntas serão ou não respondidas quinta no próximo capitulo de Gêmeos Potter... Bom deixem seus comentários para nossa queridíssima autora que esta de parabéns pelo capitulo e até mais. Beijos Dri**


	4. Capítulo 3 - A Toca

**|Título: Os Gêmeos Potter e a Câmara Secreta**

**|Sinopse: 2ª temporada da série "Os Gêmeos Potter". Em seu segundo ano em Hogwarts, os gêmeos encontram novos mistérios e aventuras. O que era a voz na parede? Quem estava por trás dos ataques aos alunos? Mais uma vez, Hogwarts trazia a eles muito mais do que aulas de magia.**

**|Disclaimer: Harry Potter e seus personagens pertencem apenas à Tia Jô. Peguei emprestado apenas, e dei o meu toque pessoal. Espero que gostem! ^^**

**|Escrita por: Gaby Amorinha**

**|Betada por: Drica Grint**

**|Classificação: 14+**

**|Gêneros: Ação, Amizade, Aventura, Escolar, Fantasia, Ficção, Magia, Mistério, Romance e Novela, Shoujo**

**|Alertas: Heterossexualidade, Spoilers**

**|Shipps: Segredo. Por enquanto.**

**|Capítulo 3**

* * *

**_Lumus!_**

**Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom.**

**Olá leitores!**

**Admito que eu estava com preguiça desse capítulo em particular, e agora com a volta às aulas adeus um cap por semana, vocês vão ter que esperar um pouco mais (ok, MUITO mais, como puderam perceber). **

**É um capítulo muito detalhado, então se eu esquecer alguma coisa, por favor, me perdoem, mas esse foi particularmente chatinho de se escrever. e.e**

**Boa leitura!**

**Gaby Amorinha**

* * *

**_Capítulo 3: A Toca_**

- Rony! - Harry se virou para a cama ao lado. - Ash! - ele correu até ela e começou a sacudi-la enquanto a chamava aos sussurros. - Ash, acorda! É o Rony! O Rony!

- Rony? - ela abriu os olhos lentamente e deu de cara com o rosto sardento na janela.

- O que deu em vocês? Por que não responderam minhas cartas? Por que receberam uma advertência do Ministério? - o ruivo começou a perguntar, atropelando as palavras.

- Como sabe que recebemos uma advertência? - Harry retrucou.

- Meu pai trabalha no ministério.

- Ah. - Ash se apoiou na janela para olhar melhor para Rony quando se deu conta de que ele estava em um carro: um Ford Anglia azul suspenso no ar. Voando. - Rony!

- Ah, isso. Não fui eu quem enfeitiçou, foi o papai. Eu só peguei pra voar, então não estou violando a lei de fazer magia, estou?

Os gêmeos se olharam meio em receio, mas não disseram nada a respeito.

- Bem, de qualquer forma... - Harry continuou. - Você se importaria de avisar em Hogwarts que não vamos poder ir? Nossos tios nos trancaram aqui...

- Avisar? Sem essa, vamos levar vocês com a gente.

- Isso! - Ash desabafou. - Sabia que podia contar com você!

- Vocês. - uma voz veio de dentro do carro.

- É não se esqueça de nós. - outra voz soou. Olhando para dentro do carro, ela viu Fred e Jorge com sorrisos enormes e travessos nos rostos.

- Aaaaaaah vocês vieram! - ela exclamou, dando pulinhos de animação.

- É claro. - eles responderam em coro.

- Mas como vão tirar a gente daqui? - Harry perguntou, preocupado. - Vocês não podem usar magia fora da escola.

- Quem falou em magia? - Jorge respondeu. - Cheguem para trás.

Ashley estava particularmente curiosa em relação ao que ia acontecer, e atendeu ao pedido imediatamente. Harry, no entanto, tinha noção do perigo, e conhecia o jeito pouco cuidadoso dos gêmeos Weasley de agir. Preocupou-se com possíveis ruídos e estragos, mas não podia negar que também estava LOUCO pra sair daquele lugar, então decidiu fazer como sua irmã e, ao menos por um tempo, ignorar o perigo vindouro.

Como esperado, o plano deles não contava com o mínimo de prevenção anti-Dursley. Prenderam um gancho na grade da janela, com uma corda amarrada. Amarraram a outra ponta da corda na porta do carro e começaram a arrancar na direção oposta.

O resultado foi que poucos segundos depois, um estampido forte e oco indicou que a grade tinha se desprendido da parede, levando parafusos junto e deixando alguns rombos no reboco da parede externa da casa.

- Isso! - Ash comemorou, dando um pulo dentro do quarto. Harry olhou nervoso para a porta, mas depois de três segundos de silêncio ouviram o ronco do Sr. Dursley e souberam que eles estavam ferrados no mesmíssimo sono.

- Venham! - Fred chamou, estendendo a mão para dentro da janela arrombada.

- Não podemos ainda. - Harry comentou. - Nossas coisas estão no armário debaixo da escada.

- Não seja por isso. - Então, apoiando-se no batente da janela e usando o criado-mudo como escadinha, os gêmeos ruivos adentraram no quarto.

- Um de vocês nos mostre onde é. O outro recolha as coisas que estão por aqui.

- Eu vou. - Ash se pronunciou. - Harry, pegue TODAS as minhas roupas e coloque na mochila.

- Pode deixar.

- Venha aqui Ash. - Fred se abaixou e Ash subiu nos ombros dele. Enquanto isso, Jorge estava inclinado sobre a porta com grampos de cabelo nas mãos arrombando a fechadura. Em alguns minutos ouviu-se um "click" e a porta abriu.

- Tomem cuidado com o penúltimo degrau. - Ash advertiu em um sussurro. - Ele range.

Mas o trio chegou ao andar de baixo sem maiores problemas. Jorge repetiu o processo na tranca do armário e os três puxaram os dois malões para fora. Cada um dos gêmeos subiu com um malão e Ash foi saltitando silenciosa como um gato atrás. Estava achando a coisa mais engraçada do mundo ser resgatada por dois bruxos bem debaixo do nariz dos Dursley. E mais: sem usar um pingo de magia.

Rony virou o carro de costas para a janela e cuidadosamente o quarteto começou a operação de passar a bagagem para dentro do porta-malas do carro. Depois da última mochila, Ash pegou Morgana e entrou no carro, sendo seguida por Fred, Jorge e Harry. Rony estava se preparando para partir quando um pio lamurioso soou de dentro do quarto.

- A Edwiges! - Harry exclamou em um sussurro, estava se preparando para descer do carro em silêncio quando um berro soou de dentro da casa.

- ESSA CORUJA IDIOTA!

- CORRE HARRY! - Ash gritou de volta. Ele saltou de uma vez do carro para o quarto e atravessou o aposento em passadas largas. Com dois passos agarrou a gaiola do pássaro de maneira meio desajeitada e correu de volta para a janela. Entregou o pássaro para Jorge, que a passou para Fred no banco do carona.

- VEM LOGO HARRY! - Rony gritou, com o pé queimando de vontade de acelerar e sair logo dali. Harry agarrou a mão de Jorge no exato instante em que a porta do quarto se abriu.

Válter olhou meio chocado por um átimo de segundo, mas se recuperou rapidamente.

- VOCÊ NÃO VAI FUGIR MOLEQUE! - em um salto, Válter alcançou Harry e lhe agarrou os tornozelos. Jorge abraçou a coluna de Harry e começou a puxar desesperadamente.

- ARRANCA RONY! - Ash mandou.

- TÁ MALUCA! VAI JOGAR MEU IRMÃO E O SEU NO CHÃO.

Ela soltou um grunhido de raiva que por um instante lembrou um cão irritado. Então se debruçou sobre o espaço entre os bancos da frente e começou a mexer no porta-luvas.

- O que você está fazendo? - Fred perguntou, vendo a garota quase jogada em cima dele.

Segundos depois, ela tirou uma espécie de ferramenta trouxa do porta-luvas, parecia uma chave inglesa. Voltou para trás e passou por cima de Jorge, chegando à beira da porta escancarada do carro de ferramenta em punho.

- LARGA O MEU IRMÃO!

E ela acertou os dedos da mão de Válter com a ferramenta. O homem urrou de dor e se desequilibrou, caindo no jardim embaixo da casa. Jorge terminou de içar Harry para cima, fechou a porta e eles se ajeitaram no banco de trás. Rony arrancou abruptamente e eles partiram em direção ao céu azul noite de Londres.

- Espero que tenha quebrado os dedos. - Ash comentou, entregando a ferramenta para Fred.

- Como sabia que tinha isso aqui?

- Não sabia, ué. Só queria algo forte e pesado o bastante para fazê-lo soltar o Harry.

- Falando em soltar - Harry se pronunciou. - vocês poderiam soltar Morgana e Edwiges? Faz um bom tempo que elas não esticam as asas...

Jorge pegou os grampos e logo as duas corujas voavam ao redor do carro.

- Ah, falando em corujas... - Rony comentou. - Por que raios vocês não responderam minhas corujas?

- Ah, isso... - Harry comentou. Começou então a explicar a complexa situação na qual ele e sua irmã tinham entrado quando Dobby intercepta todas suas cartas.

-… e não foram só as suas, perdemos um monte de cartas. - Harry comentou.

- Hm... - Fred refletiu. - Parece-me o tipo de pegadinha ideal que alguém pregaria para impedir vocês de voltarem a Hogwarts. Conseguem pensar em alguém que gostaria de fazer isso? Alguém que não goste de vocês na escola?

- Claro! Draco Malfoy! - Rony, Harry e Ash responderam em uníssono.

- Malfoy? - Jorge perguntou. - O filho de Lúcio Malfoy?

- Provavelmente... Não é um sobrenome muito comum, é? - Rony questionou.

- Quem é Lúcio Malfoy? - Ashley perguntou.

- É um ex-partidário de Você-Sabe-Quem, foi um dos primeiros a fugir quando ele caiu. É o tipo de bruxo que caga galeão quando vai no banheiro. - Jorge continuou. - E definitivamente famílias ricas possuem elfos domésticos.

- Hmpf. - Rony bufou. - Consigo ver Malfoy mandado seu elfo atrás dos gêmeos para impedi-los de voltar a Hogwarts.

- Vocês não tem um elfo doméstico? - Harry perguntou casualmente.

- Quem, nós? - Fred respondeu. - Não, não nós. Jorge disse, é coisa de família rica. Mamãe até queria um, mas tudo que temos é um vampiro velho no porão e gnomos povoando os jardins.

- E Errol. - Jorge completou. - Mas não acho que ele também sirva para muita coisa.

- Errol? - Ash perguntou.

- Nossa coruja. - Rony comentou. - Primeiro quando vocês não estavam respondendo achamos que fosse culpa dele. Está muito velho, vive perdendo entregas. Tentamos pedir Hermes, a coruja de Percy emprestada, mas ele estava ocupado demais despachando centenas de relatórios e blábláblá... Então não rolou.

- Despachando corujas? Para onde? - Ashley perguntou.

- E eu lá vou saber? Acho que tem alguma ligação com o Ministério, papai deve ter arrumado alguma coisa pra ele lá. - Rony respondeu.

- Seu pai trabalha no Ministério? - Ash estava maravilhada. - Puxa...

- Não se empolgue, não é grande coisa. Seção de Mau-Uso dos Artefatos dos Trouxas.

- O que ele faz lá? - dessa vez quem perguntou foi Harry.

- Fiscaliza objetos para que trouxas não coloquem as mãos em objetos enfeitiçados. Chaves que encolhem até sumir, por exemplo. Bruxos fazem isso por pura diversão, e os trouxas insistem em dizer que estão as perdendo. Parece que renegam a magia mesmo que esteja esfregada no meio de suas caras e... Ah! Estamos chegando! Moramos em Othery St. Catchpole, um pouco longe do povoado...

Enquanto isso, em Wiltshire, um garoto loiro se esquivou pelos corredores da mansão sorrateiramente. Encontrando o cômodo que procurava, parou com o ouvido à porta. Começou a rezar mentalmente para não ser pego: amava seu pai, mas ele sabia ser bem assustador quando queria.

- Mais rápido elfo inútil! - Lúcio grunhiu, cutucando Dobby com a bengala. O elfo se curvou sobre a última caixa e começou a mexer desesperadamente. Estava tentando parecer compenetrado, mas ao mesmo tempo demorar em sua tarefa. Não queria que Lúcio saísse da sala enquanto Draco ainda estava na porta.

Por fim, uma bengalada mais forte nas costas fez Dobby desistir de seu intuito e tirar o livro velho de capa de couro da caixa. Parecia-se muito com um livrinho comum, mas na capa havia uma data de cinquenta anos atrás, e na primeira página era possível ler "T. S. Riddle".

- Finalmente, elfo estúpido. Vá prender os dedos no forno pela sua lerdeza e incompetência.

- Sim, senhor. - o elfo respondeu, com uma enorme reverência, mas uma suave crispação de contragosto no canto da boca. - Estou indo. - ele disse um pouco mais alto. Draco pareceu entender e saiu correndo da frente da porta, se escondendo atrás da cômoda do corredor.

Dobby saiu da sala e fechou a porta. Lúcio ainda estava no escritório mal-arrumado. Chamaria Dobby para colocar tudo no lugar depois. Por hora, precisava conferir...

Draco voltou à porta. Ouviu um suave barulho de páginas sendo passadas e uma risadinha baixa de contentamento.

Não sabia o que seu pai estava procurando, mas sabia que com certeza não era nada bom. E Lúcio tinha encontrado.

Em Othery St. Catchpole, o carro azul pousou com um leve solavanco na grama alta e mal cuidada em frente à casa dos Weasley. Era um amontoado de cômodos de madeira completamente desorganizados, um em cima do outro, que poderia cair a qualquer instante.

"Deve ser sustentada por mágica... Só pode." Harry respondeu, vislumbrado.

Enquanto Harry admirava a casa, Ash e os Gêmeos Weasley descarregavam o carro em meio a risadas de alguma piada dos mais velhos.

- Vai ser assim. - Fred disse a Ash e Harry. - Vocês sobem em silêncio e descem de novo, a tempo para o café. Então só temos que dizer "mãe, olha só quem chegou aqui durante a noite e tudo vai dar certo".

- Fred, honestamente, eu idolatro você e o Jorge. São uns gênios. - Ash comentou, carregando a gaiola de Morgana.

No entanto, o plano perfeito foi por água abaixo em segundos.

Uma mulher baixa e gordinha de cabelos ruivos e uma expressão extremamente raivosa saiu da casa com as mãos na cintura.

- Expliquem-se. - ela disse assustadoramente calma.

- M-mãe... - Fred começou a gaguejar. Jorge estava mudo. Rony empalidecera.

- O QUE PENSAM QUE ESTAVAM FAZENDO? AS CAMAS VAZIAS, NENHUM BILHETE, O CARRO DESAPARECIDO! PODERIAM TEM MORRIDO! PODERIAM TER SIDO VISTOS! O QUE EU FAÇO COM VOCÊS DOIS? E você Rony... Que decepção!

- Estavam deixando eles sem comida mamãe! - Rony argumentou.

- Estava de noite, e nublado. Ninguém viu.

- NÃO ME INTERESSA! OS TRÊS, PRA DENTRO, JÁ!

Os garotos ruivos foram se encaminhando em meio a suspiros e protestos para dentro da casa.

- E vocês dois... - Harry e Ash engoliram em seco, esperando o pior. Então o rosto da mulher assumiu uma expressão bondosa e relaxada. - Estão cansados? Com fome? Venham, vamos entrar... A casa é simples, mas é arrumadinha. Vou fazer um café para vocês, venham!

- OBA! COMIDA! - Ashley saiu correndo para dentro da casa. Harry apenas sorriu e a seguiu.

A casa era definitivamente pequena e atarracada, mas muito confortável e aconchegante. A senhora Weasley foi guiando os gêmeos para a cozinha carinhosamente e os assentou na mesa. Em seguida um barulho característico se fez na cozinha, e eles souberam que ela estava fritando algo.

Nesse meio tempo, ouviram-se passos na escada e uma cópia de Rony, só que menor e feminina entrou aos pulinhos cozinha adentro.

- Mãe, você viu meu pulôver?

- Vi sim querida, estava com o gato. - Molly respondeu da cozinha, ainda fritando o café da manhã.

Então os olhos da garota caíram sobre os gêmeos assentados na mesa, especificamente sobre Harry, e ela pareceu gelar no lugar. Nesse momento, Rony entrou na cozinha também, olhou para Gina desinteressado e se assentou na mesa também.

Finalmente, para quebrar o silêncio constrangedor, Harry teve a (genial) ideia de falar:

- Hm... Oi?

A garota ficou mais vermelha que seus cabelos e saiu correndo escada acima. Nisso, Molly serviu ovos e salsicha na mesa. Rony estendeu o garfo para a salsicha mais próxima.

- É a Gina, minha irmã. - ele se explicou. - Falou de você o verão inteiro, Harry. "Cadê o Harry Potter? Quando vou conhecer ele? Ele vai vir mesmo Rony? Aposto como só estava se gabando! Ele vai trazer a irmã também né?" Um saco, pra ser sincero.

Logo Fred e Jorge se juntaram aos três e todos comiam juntos. Foi a melhor refeição dos gêmeos, desde Hogwarts, e eles comeram até sentir que poderiam vomitar.

Depois de um agradável café da manhã, Jorge esticou os músculos na mesa.

- Cara, estou exausto... Vou dormir um pouco e...

- Não senhor! - Molly retrucou, aparecendo da cozinha. - O jardim precisa ser desgnomizado. - ela disse, trazendo um livro consigo.

- Mas, mãe!

- Não é minha culpa se passaram a noite inteira dirigindo. Agora venham aqui os três para que eu leia algumas palavras para vocês e...

- Mãe, nós sabemos desgnomizar um jardim. - Fred resmungou.

- Não precisamos ouvir as palavras do "honrado Sr. Gilderoy Lockhart." - Jorge respondeu. Molly pareceu ruborizar.

- Bom. Tudo bem então, mas ai de vocês se sobrar UM GNOMOZINHO QUE SEJA quando eu sair para inspecionar o jardim!

Nisso os três ruivos deram as costas e foram para o jardim. Harry e Ash se preparam para segui-los, quando Molly os interrompeu.

- Vocês podem dormir um pouco, devem estar exaustos...

- Não, tudo bem na verdade. Vamos andar um pouco.

- Um pouco de ar fresco, ficar muito tempo presa no quarto foi sufocante.

E depois dessa eles foram para o jardim.

Desgnomizar o jardim nada mais era do que pegar gnomos (pequenos homenzinhos encaroçados de pele marrom, carecas e com nariz de batata), girá-los pelos pés para ficarem tontos e tacá-los por cima do muro.

Ashley adorou a ideia na mesma hora. Tinha os braços mais treinados por conta do quadribol, e seu primeiro gnomo já voou uma distância considerável. Harry ficou com dó dos gnomos a princípio, mas logo se juntou à brincadeira também.

Depois de pouco tempo, o jardim estava limpo, e os gêmeos Weasley puderam subir para suas camas.

- Venham comigo. - Rony chamou Ash e Harry. - Vamos pro meu quarto.

Dentro da casa, ouviram algumas explosões vindas de um dos quartos.

- Fred e Jorge devem estar fazendo algum experimento. É normal.

Na frente do quarto de Gina, a garota parecia estar espiando pela fresta da porta, e a fechou assim que os gêmeos passaram.

- Caramba, vocês não sabem como é estranho ela estar calada assim, geralmente não para de falar. E... Chegamos.

Rony abriu uma porta, a do cômodo mais alto da casa, revelando um forno.

Ou pelo menos era o que parecia, pois tudo era fortemente laranja, enfeitado com as cores do time de quadribol de Rony, os Chudley Cannons. As coisas de Rony estavam muito desarrumadas, e havia uma gaiola com Perebas dentro ao lado de um aquário, na mesa de cabeceira.

- Hm... Não é grande coisa... Mas... - Rony comentou, meio sem jeito.

- É a melhor casa que já vi na vida. - Harry respondeu, fazendo Rony corar até as orelhas.

Eles passaram o resto da tarde lá, conversando asneiras.

Pela noite, na hora do jantar, finalmente os gêmeos Potter conheceram Arthur Weasley, que parecia fascinado com as coisas mais bestas:

- Eu sempre quis saber como funcionava a tão ta energia "etlética", e as "toladas"... E qual exatamente é a função de um patinho de borracha?

Os gêmeos se esforçavam a responder as perguntas dele do melhor jeito possível.

- Puxa as coisas que esses trouxas inventam! - o homem comentou, depois de entender mais ou menos o que era uma televisão. - Só são mais incríveis que o tipo de coisa que os bruxos conseguem enfeitiçar.

Nisso Molly entrou na cozinha.

- Como carros, Arthur?

O homem ficou branco como cera.

- C-carros, Molly querida?

- Sim Arthur, carros! O que faria se eu dissesse que seus filhos pegaram aquele carro da garagem que você disse que queria desmontar "só pra saber como funcionava", e VOARAM nele até Little Winghing, EM PLENA MADRUGADA!

- B-bem eu... Espera, é verdade isso? Como foi meninos, voou bem?

- Ah, sim claro! - os cinco começaram a responder juntos. Molly coçou a garganta para chamar a atenção.

- Quer dizer... Isso foi muito errado gente, muito errado mesmo!

Os cinco se seguraram para não rir.

Pela noite, Ash estava no quarto de Gina. A ruiva já dormia então Ash achou seguro pegar tinta, pena e pergaminho para mandar uma carta urgente para Olívio. Não seria legal se ele aparecesse na casa dos Dursley procurando por ela.

"O que está acontecendo comigo?" Ela se perguntava. "Por que estou escondendo a minha troca de cartas com Olívio? Não é nada demais!"

Ainda assim, ela checou o estado da Weasley mais nova umas três vezes antes de escrever:

_Olívio,_

_Por favor, não faça nenhuma besteira! Aconteceram algumas coisas, explico depois, e minhas cartas foram todas interceptadas as férias inteiras. Mas relaxe, não aconteceu nada com Harry nem comigo._

_Não importa o que você faça, NÃO VÁ AO POVOADO TROUXA! Estou na casa dos Weasley se quiser me ver, fique longe de Little Whinging._

_Obrigada por se importar comigo, não é muita gente que faz isso._

_Obrigada pelas cartas!_

_Espero uma resposta sua. _

_Beijos,_

_Ash_

Ela releu a carta umas dez vezes achando o recado muito pretensioso e íntimo, mas não se importou. Amarrou o bilhete na pata de Morgana e soltou a coruja ao céu, onde ela se camuflou ao escuro da noite.

* * *

**CARALHOOOO ESCREVI! NEM ACREDITO!**

**KKKKKKKKKK**

**Está sendo mais difícil que eu imaginava, só escrevo nos fins de semana agora e tenho plena consciência de que este capítulo não está tão bom, mas sinto muito, estava com muita preguiça dele até no final quando a Ash escreveu a carta...**

**Por favor, deixem-me seus comentários, foi extremamente trabalhoso fazer esse capítulo sair... =p**

**Apesar de tudo, espero que tenham gostado!**

**Beijos,**

**Gaby Amorinha**

** NB/ Finalmente ela escreveu! Tão feliz de poder betar novamente essa fic *-* E olha que linda ela começa com meu lindo Ron e os Weasley. Agora o que ficou no ar é esse mistério todo que a Ash ta fazendo com as cartas para o Olívio... To até vendo onde isso vai dar... Bom espero que vocês tenham gostado do retorno triunfante da nossa autora querida e que mandem muitos comentários para ela;) ! Beijos e até o próximo capitulo, Dri.**


End file.
